


Secret Agent Man

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), RED (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Benji Dunn is Montgomery "Scotty" Scott, Bones and Cooper are brothers, Clint Barton is William Brandt, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin Dunn is being transferred to a new agency in a bid to create an alliance between ASER and IMF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man

Benji rolled his eyes. He was going to be transferred to a new agency in a attempt to forge an alliance.

"Don't worry Benji, so long as you are focused on the mission, it's not that bad." Will laughed. Will had to go through the same process. He went from top field agent of SHIELD to one of the best of IMF.

"I'll keep that in mind." Benji muttered.

"What are you going to go by?" Jane asked.

"The name I was born with, Montgomery Scott." Benji shrugged. "As long as I'm on this mission, I'm ditching the British accent for my normal Scottish one."

"Nice, now, what are you going to specialize in?" Ethan asked.

"I'm a field agent with a knack for technology." Benji shrugged. "Same as now."

"Better get ready." Jane said as she stood up. "Coming, Ethan, Will?" Ethan held out his arm and Jane took it.

"Be there in a moment." Will replied as they walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna die." Benji sighed.

"No, so long as you don't let on your IMF background, or if you do, make sure that they're nice enough and like you enough to not do it. Or, call me in and I'll set them strait." Will smiled as he sat down beside Benji. "You'll be fine. Plus, if you absolutely need us, we'll only be a call away." Will handed him a small device like his own if he needed to call SHIELD for back up. Benji took it and slipped it into his well worn jeans' pocket.

"I'm nervous, this is going to be my first mission with out you guys." He sighed. "How did you do this?"

"I found an old friend from when I was in SEALS and stuck with him. Relied on him, LAPD, and my own skills to get me through alive." Will said. "Once you get over the whole 'lying about everything' part, it's kinda easy." Will shrugged.

"I guess so..." Benji sighed. Will pressed a small bag and an even smaller box into his hands.

"Good luck, Scotty." Will smiled as he walked out of the room. Benji smiled and looked into the bag. It was a pendant, ring, and a Beretta. The pendant was something he recognized, a charm for protection, and the ring was to remember the team and not forget who he was. They had gotten the ring during a mission where they had to take down an evil group hell bent on destroying everything that they had saved during the Ghost Protocol mission. It had been a whole team thing, but after a few missions, everyone except for Will had lost theirs. He hadn't because the bastard had his on a chain around his neck. Benji put that ring and chain around his neck. He stood up, grabbed his jacket, slung his bag over his shoulder, holstered the pistol, and walked out of the room. Will had made sure that he would have a nice house, enough money, and a nice car. All without linking him back to IMF. He sighed. Ethan, Jane, and Will were waiting for him at his new car. He started laughing when he saw it. It was the same one that Ethan and Jane had used to chase down Cobalt back in Mumbai.

"Really?" He breathed. "I love you guys!"

"But of course, Benji." Ethan grinned.

"You know that you'd need the awesomeness that is the car." Jane grinned. "But, you'd better run, your new team will be there any minute." Jane pressed a kiss to Benji's forehead.He gave her a tight hug. Ethan gave a tight hug with a whispered, 'if you need us, we're only a call away, be careful.' Will gave him an even tighter hug. Benji hopped into his car. He smiled softly as he started the car and drove for his new home for the next undefined time. He wondered what  his new team would be like. He drove for half an hour until he reached where Will had told him his house would be. It was nice, furnished exactly like he liked it. He walked to his room and set his bag on his bed and unpacked it. The room was nice, with a definte Jane-touch on the decor. She was an excellent designer. The gym had an Ethan-touch, seeing as Will had done everything else besides his bedroom and the gym. He heard the door bell ring. He walked down to the door, knife in one hand Beretta in the other. There was three men. One blonde, one black haired, and the other was a brunette. He opened the door after holstering his Beretta and sheathing his knife.

"Can I help you?" Benji asked, slipping back to his normal Scottish brogue.

"Are you Montgomery Scott?" The black haired guy asked.

"Yeah, who're you?" Benji asked.

"Hey! I'm James T. Kirk, this is Spock, and this is Bones. We're part of your new team!" The blonde grinned.

"Why don't you come in?" Benji said as he moved out of the doorway. They followed him to the living room.

"Nice house," James said.

"Thanks," Benji said. He sat down in an armchair while the other three sat on one of the couches. "So, what do you mean 'part of your new team'? I thought that teams didn't get bigger than four."

"ASER does things differently than most. We do not have handlers and our teams are most often chosen for us, but in some cercumstances the team is a permanent one." Spock said.

 _'Just like IMF, so what's so different?'_ Benji thought.

"Teams generally range in sizes from four to ten. That is done so that not every agent will have to be in the field or one certain mission at once." Spock finished. Benji frowned. Why not just have smaller teams? Works pretty damn well for IMF.

"So, Montgomery, got anything you like being called other than Montgomery?" James asked.

"Scotty." Benji said. "Or whatever you can come up with, just not Monty. I hate being called Monty."

"Scotty sounds better." Bones said. "By the way, Bones is just a nickname, I'm Leonard McCoy."

"Nice to meet all of you." Benji said.

"Now that we're aquainted, time to meet the rest!" James said as he stood up. "Let's go!" Leonard rolled his eyes, but stood up. Spock stood up and started talking in hushed tones with James. Benji blinked before following the others.

 _'This is gonna be a loooong mission.'_ Benji thought as he glanced at Leonard. He was mumbling something under his breath. He was really handsome. Benji took a deep breath and prepared himself for the next undefined time.

**Author's Note:**

> ASER- American Security, Espionage, and Reconnaissance is supposed to be Starfleet. 
> 
> Benji= Scotty, if you haven't figured it out.


End file.
